Demigod Manor
by MaskedWarrior
Summary: Hey, my name's Angel. I was just your typical teenage girl who had a hard time making much friends besides the three I already have. Then, as if a switch was flipped, my life turned upside down drastically. People who claim to be demigods, which is highly impossible, invaded my house and attacked me and my friend. Then they bring me to a camp where I fight to learn how to survive.
1. Chapter 1: My New Beginning

CHAPTER 1

My name is Raven, Raven Havencliffe. I'm fourteen years old and I like to read, write, sing, and idolize celebrities like every other teenage girl. My favorite books to read are Breaking Dawn, Marked, The Chronicles of Vladimir Todd, and others, the best things I can write are heartbreak poems, rock/punk/emo songs, and the stories I can write can only be based on the supernatural. The songs I like to sing, and listen to, are by Blood On The Dance Floor, Black Veil Brides, P!NK, Green Day, and many others I'm not going list, 'cause it's a rather long list. Lastily, the celebrities I idolize are Andy Sixx, Dahvie Vanity, Garrett Ecstasy, and a couple hundred more.

My style consists of my favorite band tees, like some of my favorite celebrities I listed above with an occasional Gir shirt here or there, skinny jeans, multiple bracelets that can be dull or colorful (whatever outfit you're wearing that day) on both wrists, hightop or tennis-like converse, nice straightened, lions mane kind of hair, and...just the works.

So anyway, let's get on with the story.

"No way, really?!" I asked, feeling excited. My best friend for life, Jay, finally got a date for the Masquerade Ball for the eighth grade formal.

One of best friends is Jay, I'm just gonna say when you see how good he is at playing vigorous sports, you would never know that his sexual orientation is how it is.

My other best friends are Katie and Karmie, the twins. Katie's real name is Kathrynne Yale (like the college, yet she has no relation at all), and her twin brother's real name is Karmichael. Katie is into archery, just as her brother, but her brother was really into writing poetry and haiku. I would never say this in front of him but...he sucked. Big time. Karmie's poetry was his life (that's why I don't say that to him), and archery was Katie's. Unlike her twin's suckishness (if that's a word) at poetry, Katie was a pro at archery. She entered a Junior Archery Competition and won first place. Then a scout asked her to compete in a Adult Archery Competition and won first place without even being nervous. Like she was confident about herself leaving a winner, not a loser.

"Yeah way. I can't wait, you have to come with me later to get my tux." Jay said.

"Sure, but you'll have to help me get something to wear." I told him.

He pondered for a moment, then he finally said, "Deal."

All of a sudden, there was a loud bang downstairs that made me gasp.

Jay asked, "Raven, you okay?"

I swallowed loudly from my sudden dry throat, "Yeah, can you come to my house but stay on the phone with me?"

"I'll be there in three minutes. Stay on the phone until-" he was saying until my door, literally, flew off it's hinges, and in walked a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes dressed in Blood Red Greek armor. He looked towards me as I thought of what to tell Alana when she came to my tutoring session later, if there was a later.

From what I could see, if I were to stand up from my bed he would be a full head and shoulders taller than me. An I'm 170-173 centimeters tall. As he stared at me and I stared at him, another person came into my room, a girl about an inch or two shorter than me with neon red hair and bright snake green eyes with freckles sprayed across her face. She had Greek armor on too, but hers was a copper gold with a yellow sun in the middle of the breastplate.

"Is this her?" the red head asked the boy.

He just stayed silent as he stared at me, this caused the girl to leave the room in fustration. I went to go ask him what he's staring at till I heard Jay scream.

"Angel! Where are you?!"

"Jay!" I yelled back at him.

Quickly getting up from the bed, I could hear him coming up the stairs as I make my way to my door but got pulled back into the bedroom by the dark brown haired boy. Struggling to get out of his grasp, I end up being held by my one arm and my chest by one of his arms. I stepped on the tip of his toe through his Adida sandal with my heel, brung my elbow into his nose bruising it to the point of almost breaking it, and brought my fist around and punched him in the upper cheek.

Shoving him into the wall, I ran out of the room to get grabbed by a boy taller than the brown haired boy but with blonde hair and tanned skin. I couldn't see what color his eyes were because he was wearing these diamond black visors. Bringing my foot up, I kicked him in the neck, causing him to lose his breathing for a bit. His grip on my armed loosened so I used this to my advantage and pushed him against the banister knocking him unconscious. As he lay against the banister, I looked over it to see two people fighting with Jay as their opponent.

"Jay!" I yelled to him.

He looked up to get a shield smacked over his head.

Grabbing the blonde haired dude's sword from his belt, I sat on the banister and slip down the railing behind the two people. One of them was a short girl, about four feet six inches with long brown wavy hair down to her waist and chocolate brown eyes to match, and the other was a boy who was my height but he had short blonde hair and dark black eyes. The only thing they had in common was the pale complexion. When I had gotten to the end of the banister, I held the sword with both hands while pointing the tip towards them.

"Grab her!" I heard someone yell from the top of the banister but couldn't see who it was because the two people then came at me.

The brown haired girl went to raise her sword at me and bring it down but when she brought it down, I blocked it with my sword. When I did this, the blonde haired boy came to the side of me with two daggers in his hand and tried to knife me in the side with one of them while going to stab the middle of my wrist with the other. Stepping back, I let the girl's sword down, making it collide with the boy's twin daggers. Turning around, I ran down the one hallway, grabbing a shield Dad had bought as a decoration but told me if I ever needed it, it would be right there hanging, and made my way to the kitchen.

Our kitchen (technically mine since I'm the only one who lives in the house besides Dad who goes on alot of 'business trips') looked something similar to a kitchen you would see on tv for the home redecoration commercials. There was a medium size metallic sink with a long, marble counter top that was a third of the size of the Cici's pick your chose of meal salad bar, a huge two door whirlpool fridge with a drawer at the bottom that contained Dad's 'special drinks', and a stove that had the same marble top around it on all four sides in the middle of the kitchen floor.

Stepping onto the stove-slash-counter top, I held the sword with one hand while I used the other to keep the pans above me from hitting my head. Twenty seconds later, the two people came into the kitchen cautiously.

"Think again!" I yelled as I kicked a heavy wooden bowl up that contained an assortment of fruit then kicked it towards them.

The boy dodged them but the girl got hit with the bowl itself, minus the fruit, and fell to the floor. Jumping from the counter, I landed on my feet and got back into my stance once more. After making sure the girl was alright, he stood up and got into his stance. We both just waited for the first to strike.

Thank the gods I had alot more patience than anyone I have ever known and met, but my opponent wasn't lucky with that gift. For he instantly ran at me but I clashed my blade with his, almost seeing sparks from when our two blades met. Pushing him off, I turned and ran to the staircase where Jay was fought at. The boy took the opposite direction, thinking I had went the other way towards the dining room or living room.

"Jay!" I called out to him, "Wake up please! Jay!"


	2. Chapter 2: Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I apologize that I have not been updating. A couple days ago my laptop crashed so now I'm stuck with my house laptop. This also means I have to try to remember what I wrote for EVERY single story that was in my laptop before I get the files off my computer. Again, I am truly sorry. I (hope) this will only be temperorary and that I can get things kick started again.

Sincerely,

MaskedWarrior


End file.
